The Association for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology, Inc., conducts the principal eye research meeting each spring. The trustees of ARVO, and others, have realized the importance of this meeting in the development of young investigators who are entering this scientific field. The meeting provides a forum, not only for presentation and critique of their work, but also an informal setting in which they can discuss their research problems which are common to experts working in the same field. The importance of this meeting is such that many young scientists have used every conceivable travel modality to arrive there. With such an effort on their part as testimony to the scientific usefulness of the meeting, this application is directed toward providing travel funds for young investigators who are without funds but who show research potential as attested to by the quality of the abstracts for presentation at this spring meeting of ARVO. Twenty-seven such awardees were chosen last year from the more than 600 abstracts reviewed. Details of the selection procedure are outlined in Appendix 1, a Narrative Summary of the progress of last year's awards, which has already been submitted to NIH. Appendix 2 includes financial reports of each awardee, plus copies of the letters in which the awardees attest strongly to the value of their experience at the meeting and the benefits and stimulation derived from it. In one particular case, Ms. Barbara Winterson applied her award monies not only towards her own travel needs, but also made it possible for three other people to attend the meeting at no aditional cost to ARVO.